


Revelations and Coffee Breaks

by katie_delaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are both hiding out at Grimauld Place. Harry can't work out why Draco's driving him so crazy. Draco has ideas of how to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations and Coffee Breaks

Harry couldn’t put his finger on what exactly Malfoy was doing that was setting his teeth on edge. He was behaving himself as Snape promised he would, but something was making Harry’s toes curl, making him want to scream at Malfoy to stop...what? Breathing?

That would probably fix things, but would make the rescue mission a month ago - and all they’d risked for it - a bit redundant. Malfoy had behaved perfectly then too. He’d waited exactly where they said and followed every instruction to the letter, right up to where to put his shoes when they’d finally got back to Sirius’ old house in the middle of the night.

Since then he’d kept his mouth shut and himself to himself. Harry had almost expected him to stay in his bedroom, but with that awful dark wallpaper and bricked up window, he supposed he couldn’t blame him for wanting to come down to the living room.

Malfoy turned another page of his book. The crisp sound of parchment against his immaculate fingernails sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

He was sitting on the opposite side of the room in one of the armchairs, dressed casually in black pyjama bottoms and a dark grey woollen jumper, one leg crossed over his knee as he flicked through a book on obscure poisons and where to find them. Harry wondered if he should be worried.

He flicked another page and Harry stood up. He needed to go and distract himself with something, before he rang Malfoy’s neck.

He went into the kitchen and clicked on the kettle.

“Do you want some coffee, Malfoy?”

“Please.”

Harry already knew how he liked his coffee, because - since he was nearly 25 now - he was desperately trying to be mature about this and act civilly to his new housemate. Hogwarts was long ago, Malfoy was decidedly on their side now; on this war that seemed determined never to end, and engaging in petty school rivalries would just be embarrassing.

He stirred exactly the right amount of sugar and milk into Malfoy’s coffee, made his own tea and was about to turn to take it to him, when hands placed themselves either side of his body on the work top, trapping him there. It must be Malfoy, who else would it be? But the scent of that too- sweet cologne Malfoy always wore made it a certainty.

“Are you sure you put the right amount of sugar in, Potter? You know I’m particular…”

The clipped accent and Malfoy’s breath on his neck made him shiver and he was all too aware that he’d left his wand back on the sofa. A small voice in his head said; I knew it, we never should have trusted him!

The sensible part of him knew that this probably wasn’t a long planned scheme to kidnap him by the dark lord, and was more likely just Malfoy messing around, but it made him uneasy all the same.

“I think you’ll find it up to even your high standards...”

Malfoy laughed softly in his ear. Those goosebumps again. He couldn’t put his finger on why he was quite so on edge, he knew he could beat Malfoy in a fight, hands down. It didn’t feel like normal nerves.

Malfoy grazed his teeth down his neck and he felt his knees go weak when he finally pinpointed the feeling. He groaned inwardly; he could not be attracted to Malfoy. The idea was just…

“You seem awfully on edge, Potter…” he purred in his ear, moving his left hand to Harry’s belt buckle. “How long’s it been since the boy who lived got laid?”

Harry was frozen, clutching hold of the work top. He seemed unable to make the link between his brain and his hands.

“Hmm?”

Harry could only stand with his eyes closed in mortification as Malfoy slid his hands into his boxers, soft hands wrapping around his cock which had been hard since Malfoy stepped up behind him. If he was being honest with himself.

“Fck…”

Malfoy bit down on Harry’s neck and pulled hard on his cock. Harry nearly slid down the worktop.

“Shit…I…Malfoy…I don’t fuck…”

“Don’t what? Fuck former death eaters?” He didn’t sound the slightest bit put off though, just continued grazing his teeth up and down his neck, playing with his increasingly hard cock with a light fingered touch.

“I don’t fuck…” Harry tried then failed again. He took a deep breath and turned in Malfoy’s grip, determined to stop him.

It turned out to be a grave mistake. Malfoy grinned, pushed him back against the cabinets and let Harry’s jeans fall to the floor with a clatter. He grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and yanked his head back, crashing his lips down on Harry’s.

He felt like it was supposed to be kissing, but it didn’t feel like any kiss Harry had ever received before. There was nothing sweet, like Cho or Ginny, nothing soft…it was hard, desperate, fighting kisses as Malfoy’s tongue wrapped itself around his. He felt himself slipping, his resolve wavering and he made only the smallest of efforts to push Malfoy back. Malfoy moved his hand back down inside his boxers and Harry groaned, serving only to grant Malfoy even more access to his mouth.

Harry wasn’t sure how it happened, but he seemed to be returning Malfoy’s kisses…if that’s even what they were. Mouth fucking, was more how it felt. He was falling headlong into sensations he’d long given up on knowing. His hands were in Malfoy’s hair, although he had no idea how they got there, pulling desperately on the silky silver they found.

Malfoy yanked Harry’s t-shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the floor and exploring Harry’s chest greedily with those stupidly soft hands. Harry’s hands seemed to move independently, sliding under Malfoy’s jumper and t-shirt, grappling desperately to get the blonde’s top off. Malfoy helped him, tearing it off and throwing it to the floor to join Harry’s.

It was happening too fast and he felt powerless to stop it, his hands were clawing at Malfoy’s pyjama trousers now, blood boiling in his veins like nothing he’d felt in a long time. It felt like plunging towards the ground in Quidditch and losing his grip on his broom. It felt like Voldemort raising his wand to him that final time, adrenaline coursing through his veins…Christ. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so alive.

Malfoy’s trousers were suddenly gone, his boxers had vanished and Malfoy flicked his eyes up to him in surprise, pausing for a second.

“Did you do that?”

“Sorry…” Harry mumbled. “Sometimes I just…make things happen without meaning to…”

“Don’t apologise…’s fucking sexy, I can feel it…you’re buzzing with power…”

Harry had an unwelcome flashback of Ginny trying to take off his clothes, saying she could feel his power under his skin. He brushed it off.

“What were you saying, Potter? You don’t fuck…what?”

“No, that was it. I don’t fuck.”

“You make love?” Malfoy drawled, biting down on Harry’s shoulder as Harry finally, tentatively, wrapped his hand around Malfoy’s cock.

“No…I just…don’t. Usually.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve never shagged anyone, Potter?”

Malfoy batted Harry’s nervous hands out of the way and started stroking them both together, resting his head against Harry’s, grey eyes looking at him curiously.

“It…doesn’t…usually work.” Harry knew he must be, at some level, delirious to be talking this openly to…anyone really.

“What?” Malfoy smirked at him. “This?”

He ran his thumb up the underside of Harry’s cock.

“Mmm.”

“Seems fine to me…Ever tried fucking a boy before, Potter?”

Harry groaned and closed his eyes. Wishing Malfoy hadn’t started talking.

He rested his head on Malfoy’s shoulder, trying not to admire the pearlescent skin, his slim waist, jutting hip bones and…Harry couldn’t bring himself to look down at his cock. Touch it yes, feel how bizarrely soft it felt, how hot and throbbing in his hand it was. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting...fish scales?

“We can’t.”

“Why?” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Cos it’s not right?”

“Not cos you’re a boy. Because you’re you. It doesn’t feel right. It doesn’t feel nice, it feels…scary…out of control like…”

“Dark magic?” Malfoy chuckled in his ear. “It’s not wrong Potter, and it’s not dark magic, we both know how shit I was at that. And I’m not shit at this. We’re going to fuck, Potter, again and again and again, and it’s going to be fucking brilliant. Because I’m me. Because it’s out of control…”

“You always were an arrogant twat…”

Malfoy grinned at him and dropped to his knees.

“Fuck, Malfoy…you can’t, what if someone fucking walks in?”

“Like who? The house elf? No one else ever comes here…”

“They might!”

Draco rolled his eyes and took Harry’s cock in his mouth, sliding his lips down an inch at a time, looking up at Harry as he did. A sight Harry couldn’t take, and his eyes rolled back in his head as the blissful heat of Draco’s mouth engulfed him.

“Fuck…oh…Malfoy…”

He was feeling light headed anyway, so close to the edge he could almost taste it, when Malfoy started bobbing his head up and down like…Harry had no comparison. Something obscene.

“Malfoy you can’t…stop I’m gonna…”

Malfoy ignored him, instead he reached out for Harry’s hand and guided it to the back of his head. Harry knew what he was implying, he wasn’t sure he could do it. Not sure he could throw himself over knowing it was Malfoy. He couldn’t let Malfoy make him come, it just wasn’t…

“Come on, Potter. Fuck my mouth, get yourself off. You deserve it…”

God. Malfoy was actually the devil himself. Harry was convinced. He threaded his hands through Malfoy’s hair…just as an experiment, just to see how it felt, just once and then he’d…he pushed Malfoy’s head down and pulled him back cautiously, moving gently, carefully...and then…not so gently. He couldn’t help it, Malfoy just moved his head so obediently, the slightest move of his hand and he moved with him, till Harry was holding his hair tight, fucking Malfoy’s mouth and screaming as he got himself off, spilling down Malfoy’s throat.

“Oh fuck…fuck…fucking jesus I…” Harry gasped, panted, desperately trying to get his head back on the same planet as his feet.

“You’ve got a lovely cock, Potter…” Malfoy flicked his tongue out at the last drop and licked his lips.

Harry stared down at him in horror, his hands still tangled in Malfoy’s hair, tremors still running through him.

“It seems to work for me, Potter. Think it likes me.”

Before Harry had time to gather himself enough to reply, Malfoy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sitting room.

“Malfoy! The curtains are open!”

Malfoy rolled his eyes and picked up Harry’s wand and flicked it at them.

“You touched my wand!”

“And now it’s your turn to touch mine…before I give you the fucking of your life, over that coffee table.”

“But I already…”

“Oh, Potter…” Malfoy sighed. “How old are you?”

“Same age as you, obviously.”

Malfoy shook his head and sat back on the arm chair.

“Come here. I’m going to give you a long overdue lesson.”

Harry took a step back, the expanse of Malfoy’s pale skin and the bobbing cock Harry was trying not to look at, made him panic.

“Don’t look so bloody worried, Potter, it’s not advanced potions…”

Harry’s eyes finally made it to Malfoy’s cock, and he found himself stepping forward.

“Good boy…kneel down…”

He couldn’t submit to Malfoy like this…he couldn’t. His schoolboy pride couldn’t take it.

“Now.”

Harry knelt down and whimpered as Malfoy guided his head forward into his crotch. The smell made him dizzy, the heat from Malfoy’s cock…how could you want something so much and have no idea at all?

He didn’t bother waiting for Malfoy’s instructions, just flicked his tongue out, wanting to taste, wanting to feel. He got a grateful moan from Malfoy as he swirled his tongue around his balls and made his way tentatively upwards, shivering at the feel of it, of Malfoy moving his hand upto the back of his neck, raking it through his hair and pushing down.

He took a deep breath and moved his head down, trying to mimic what Malfoy had done to him earlier. It was a lot easier with Malfoy guiding him up and down, muttering his encouragement and something about always knowing that the boy wonder was a dirty slut. He couldn’t hear all that well with his heartbeat throbbing in his ears.

He tried not to think about quite how much he liked Malfoy’s hands tight in his hair, his cock brushing the back of his throat. He was sure he was getting hard again, which was…cruelly funny considering the previous problems he’d experienced with apparently the wrong gender. Only now he had a bit of breathing space to think about what the fuck he thought he was doing, and what exactly he was letting himself in for next.

Malfoy apparently didn’t want him to have too much time to think though, as he yanked him up off his cock and pushed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him and crashing his lips down against his again. Harry’s ability to form logical worrying thoughts disappeared out of the window again.

“Top or bottom, Potter?”

“Huh?”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“I switch, so which do you want?”

Harry blinked at him cluelessly.

“Um…”

His first instinct was top, then he wouldn’t have to deal with the whole idea of being fucked…which actually sounded quite uncomfortable. However, he had no idea if he’d even be any good at fucking someone else, since he’d never managed to get that far into the process before. He didn’t want to come ten seconds in and make a complete prat of himself in front of Malfoy, of all people.

Apparently Harry took too long to decide, because Draco rolled his eyes again and sat back up against the sofa, reaching for his wand and smirking at the scandalised look on Harry’s face.

“You fuck me first. Then we’ll have some coffee, then I’ll fuck you, and we can have some tea.”

Harry really didn’t know how he’d got himself into this situation. He watched, unable to deny to himself quite how attractive he found Malfoy, when he was spread out naked in front of him like this.

“Honestly, Potter, it’s not like there’s anything else to do around here…I don’t know how you’ve not gone mad with boredom…”

He spun his wand idly with his fingers, muttered a spell under his breath, then shivered as Harry felt magic shimmer lightly in the air around him.

“Come here.” Draco opened his legs wider for him and beckoned him over.

Harry shuffled across the floor nervously, his bare skin catching on the rugged bare floorboards of the living room.

“Don’t look so worried.” Draco smirked at him. “Give me your hand.”

He inspected Harry’s hands methodically. Harry looked at him nonplussed.

“Well, they’re certainly a good size, wouldn’t hurt you to trim your nails occasionally though, you know…if we start doing this kind of thing regularly, I don’t want you tearing me to pieces.” He laughed at the look on Harry’s face. “I’m kidding, Potter, you idiot…just come here and kiss me again..”

He pulled Harry towards him, mostly by his hair, and carried on his rough exploration of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hands went automatically to Malfoy’s cock, wanting to feel it beneath his fingers again. Malfoy grabbed his wrist though and pushed his hand between his legs.

“Use two first…” he muttered in his ear.

“Fuck…” Harry felt positively dizzy as he pushed his fingers inside the tight slippery heat of Draco’s arse. He couldn’t believe Malfoy would let him do something so…violating to him, and yet he was moaning into his mouth as if it was all he ever wanted. Malfoy pushed down on his fingers and swore, so Harry pushed back harder and Malfoy groaned into his kisses.

“Fuck, yeah, Potter, just like that…harder I…fuck yeah…”

Malfoy was clutching at the back of his hair as if it was the only thing keeping him upright, biting down on Harry’s neck now, unable to keep up with Harry’s mouth whilst he had his fingers inside him.

“Mmm god Potter, it has been far too long…” Malfoy sighed in his ear. “Stop.”

Harry didn’t think he ever wanted to stop, didn’t ever want to be without Draco’s heat around his fingers, or have him writhing in his lap and moaning like a man possessed.

He did as he was told though and Malfoy pushed him onto his back, grinning at him.

“You’re going to like this a lot better, Potter, trust me…”

Harry hadn’t even realised how hard he’d got until Draco climbed on top of him and brushed his stomach against his cock. He gasped and Draco laughed at him.

“Easssy, Potter, you’re going to come in ten seconds at this rate…”

“I wouldn’t…be particularly surprised…” Harry said breathlessly as Malfoy wrapped slippery hands around his cock that felt like heaven.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of that for you.”

Harry looked at Malfoy in mild alarm as he straddled his hips and reached for his wand.

“What are you—“

“It’s not going to make your cock fall off, Potter, calm down…”

Harry felt a bizarre tingling at the base of his cock and was about to tell Malfoy he really didn’t feel confident enough in his magical abilities to have him casting spells anywhere near his groin, when Malfoy pushed himself down on his cock.

“Ah fuck yeah…” Malfoy grinned, biting his lip and wiggling his hips till he had Harry all the way inside him.

Harry saw stars, he’d thought Malfoy’s mouth on it’s own was enough, but this was just…beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

“You still alive, Potter?” Draco pushed Harry’s hair out of his face and traced his fingers down his neck.

Harry shivered and opened his eyes. He had never seen such a genuine grin on Malfoy’s face. He was glowing, Harry was sure of it, and his eyes were almost kind, if mocking, as he hovered above him.

“Yeah, m’fine.” Harry tried to remember what words were and how to use them.

“Fine?! Potter, I’m offended, you’re going to have to do better than that.”

Harry gave up trying to form sentences and lay back, having decided to try and focus on staying conscious instead.

“I do have to warn you, Potter, I am amazing in bed. I am going to ruin you for every other shag you ever have in your life…”

Harry rolled his eyes, completely unsurprised that Malfoy was an arrogant wanker in bed, as well as all other aspects of his life.

“Get the fuck on with it then.”

This proved to be a mistake, or a very good idea, Harry supposed, depending on exactly how you chose to look at it.

“Yes, sir…I wouldn’t want to keep the boy who didn’t lose his virginity till he was 25, waiting.”

“Oh fuu…” Harry trailed off as Malfoy decided to start riding him like…Harry’s mind failed to come up with a comparison. Krum? That seemed wrong. Hippogriff? That seemed wronger.

“Mmm yeah, Potter, I told you you’d like it…ah….ah…ahhhh…”

It only occurred to Harry when Malfoy repeatedly took him painfully close to the edge with devilish swishes of his hips, exactly which spell he’d cast on him earlier...but his heat as he  impaled himself on his cock was enough to make him forget all about it. Now though, as he thought time and time again that he was going to ruin Malfoy’s fun, he just couldn’t quite…

Malfoy laughed at the look on Harry’s face when he realised what he’d done.

“Well, Potter, you said you were worried…”

Harry moaned in frustration, arching his hips up towards Malfoy instinctively, although he knew it would bring him no relief.

“You’re cruel.”

“You’re surprised?”

Harry rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, just moved his hands up to Malfoy’s hips, encouraging him to move faster, nearly squealing in desperation as he found himself so, so close.

“Oh, you wanna be in control now? Thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing…” Malfoy smirked at him and pulled back, presenting himself to Harry on his hands and knees.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re bloody obscene?” Harry muttered at him, but dutifully pulled himself up off the floor, knelt in between Malfoy’s legs and pushed inside him.

“Ohhhh…”

The soft moan that came from Malfoy surprised him, so he pulled out and pushed back slowly, just to hear it again. It made his heart thump and his cock throb. He was being introduced to way too many new sensations today.

“Mmm yeah…” Malfoy sighed.

Harry continued his slow strokes, managing - through the blissful waves of heat passing over him - to notice how fluidly Malfoy moved beneath him, how his pale skin rippled, his shoulder blades jutting out sharply. Harry reached out, tracing them with his fingertips He’d never really thought that you could have a beautiful back before… His long elegant neck...Draco’s silver hair spilling down it…he reminded him of a unicorn, flying beneath…

“Potter. I am not a fucking girl. Stop stroking me and fucking me gently and thinking about how pretty I am.”

Harry nearly choked on his own breath.

“I wasn’t—“

“Fuck me, Potter, stop…being such a goddamn Gryffindor…”

Harry was certain he said it on purpose, trying to awaken the passion with which they used to snipe at each other at school, that rivalry and competition which ended with Malfoy’s chest being carved open. Just because Harry knew what Malfoy was up to, didn’t mean it didn’t work.

He grabbed Malfoy’s sharp hips tight in his hands, shoved his weight forwards and fucked him as hard as he possibly could.

“Yessss Potter…”

 The way he hissed it made Harry think for a second that he’d slipped into Parseltongue.

Preoccupied with his determination to show the blond just what a Gryffindor was capable of, he forgot his current problem. It took less than a minute this time; he could feel himself about to come so hard and then…

He groaned but refused to slow his pace, holding himself agonisingly on the edge, digging his nails into Malfoy’s shoulders, refusing to let him win.

“Ah fuck…Potter….ah fuck fuck fuuuck touch me…”

It took few seconds for Harry to realise what he meant. He wrapped his hand round Malfoy’s cock and pumped him hard, beyond satisfied to feel him coming in his hand, spilling over his fingers. He was so preoccupied getting off on the idea that he’d made his worst enemy come underneath him - childhood rivalry winning out after all - that he didn’t notice Malfoy reach over and touch his wand.

Harry cried out in surprise and grabbed hold of Malfoy’s shoulders, digging his nails in, hard, unable to stop the erratic movements of his hips as he came harder than he could ever remember coming before. It seemed forever that he was suspended, breathless, weightless above him…then he was crashing down; physically as he collapsed on top of the blond, mentally as all the reasons he should not have done that seemed to hit him full in the face.

Malfoy rolled onto his back and steadied him down.

“Breathe, come on, I can’t be responsible for killing the boy who lived. Voldemort would tear me to pieces.”

Harry lay on top of him, panting and burying his face in his neck, mortified.

“Mmm,” Malfoy sighed contentedly, running his hand down Harry’s back and grabbing his arse. “God, I needed that.”

Harry didn’t say anything, just stared blankly at the piece of floor between Malfoy’s neck and shoulder, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

“Don’t get too comfy, Potter, the floor is definitely not a good place to nap.”

Harry pulled himself up and turned, unable to look Malfoy in the eye and went to go and retrieve his boxers from the kitchen floor. He stared at the two piles of clothing sitting on the tiles that they’d dropped so carelessly.

“Well, put the kettle on then.” Malfoy tutted as he came up behind him, putting an arm round his waist as the other reached across the kitchen to grab the kettle when Harry failed to do so.

“Hang on, do you even drink coffee?”

“Yeah…one sugar.”

“Right.”

Malfoy made them two mugs, placed one in Harry’s hand and hooked an arm around his waist, guiding him back to the sofa.

“Come on, Potter, drink your coffee, it’s my turn next.”

 


End file.
